midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Electric Vendetta
The Electric Vendetta is the third episode of the fourth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 2nd September 2001. Synopsis While the some of the residents of Midsomer Parva have a particular interest in the appearance of crop circles, the police have a definite interest when the bodies of naked men start appearing in them. Local UFOlogist Lloyd Kirby preaches that extra-terrestrials are at work, but DCI Barnaby looks to more earthly explanations. The first victim, Ronnie Stokes, was a criminal with several serious convictions for assault while the second, Eddie Field, was a local burglar who had only just been released from prison and who may have committed another burglary the night of his death. Both men were electrocuted and were killed elsewhere, with their bodies moved to the crop circles. When a third man is electrocuted, Barnaby must learn of a complex series of events and inter-relationships, some from 40 years previously when two men loved the same woman, to solve the crimes. Plot Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Daniel Casey as Sgt. Gavin Troy *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Patrick Baladi as Steve Ramsey *Daisy Bates as Lucy Ramsey *Michael Bertenshaw as Michael Rycroft *Graham Bill as Driver *Kenneth Colley as Lloyd Kirby *Amy Darcy as Young Isabel *Alison Fiske as Beatrice Chatwyn *Donald Gee as Reverend Ellis *Nigel Harrison as Dave Ripert *Ursula Howells as Lady Isabel Aubrey *Merelina Kendall as Miss Alice Leonard *Charmian May as Miss Marian Leonard *Alec McCowen as Sir Christian Aubrey *Amanda Mealing as Sally Boulter *Eleanor Moriarty as Lynn *Laurence Penry-Jones as Young Peter Rhodes *Peter Penry-Jones as Peter, Marquis of Ross *Simon Quarterman as Young Christian Aubrey *John Woodvine as Sir Harry Chatwyn Galleries Body Count Ronald-Stokes.png|Ronald Stokes Accidental electrocution from an electric trap while trying to escape Christian Aubrey's house and then his body was placed in a crop circle and made to appear as if he had been abducted by aliens. Eddie-Field.png|Eddie Field Accidental electrocution while stealing electricity for his furnace in Midsomer Parva's foundry and then his body was placed in a crop circle and made to appear as if he had been abducted by aliens. Steve-ramsey.jpg|Steve Ramsey Electrocuted while starting his truck after it had been connected to a power transformer. The car was then moved a few yards away from it. Lloyd-kirby.jpg|Lloyd Kirby Broken neck after being pushed down a flight of stairs. His body was then stripped and left in a crop circle. Isabel-aubrey.jpg|Isabel Aubrey Died of natural causes in bed. Dave-ripert.jpg|Dave Ripert Crashed his car into a combine harvester and was thrown through the windshield. Supporting Cast Christian-aubrey.jpg|Christian Aubrey Harry-chatwyn.jpg|Harry Chatwyn Beatrice-chatwyn.jpg|Beatrice Chatwyn Lucy-ramsey.jpg|Lucy Ramsey Alice-leonard.jpg|Alice Leonard Marian-leonard.jpg|Marian Leonard Peter-rhodes.jpg|Peter Rhodes Sally-boulter.jpg|Sally Boulter Michael-rycroft.jpg|Michael Rycroft Reverend-ellis.jpg|Reverend Ellis Young christian.jpg|Young Christian Aubrey Young isabel.jpg|Young Isabel Aubrey Young peter.jpg|Young Peter Rhodes Episode Images The-electric-vendetta-07.jpg The-electric-vendetta-08.jpg The-electric-vendetta-09.jpg The-electric-vendetta-01.jpg The-electric-vendetta-02.jpg The-electric-vendetta-03.jpg The-electric-vendetta-04.jpg The-electric-vendetta-05.jpg The-electric-vendetta-06.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Nigel Harrison - Death in a Chocolate Box *Merelina Kendall - Murder by Magic *John Woodvine - The Oblong Murders Category:Series Four episodes